


Assistant

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [6]
Category: No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency - All Media Types
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec. kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dec. kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge

Mma Makutsi had earned top marks at her secretarial college, but nothing gave her more pride than aiding Mma Ramotswe in her investigations. Mma Ramotswe was so clearly a superior detective and lady, and anything Mma Makutsi could do to aid in her efforts to bring justice and greater harmony to Botswana was only her duty and the application of her talents to a higher good. That was the only reason she craved Mma Ramtoswe's approval and gained as much satisfaction from bringing her a cup of bush tea or a perfectly typed invoice as helping catch criminals, isn’t it?


End file.
